October 10th
by Hoseki14
Summary: It was always the same thing; the hurtful words writen on the wall, the things thrown at him, the scornful looks glared his way. October 10th was always a down day for Naruto, but can a certain raven brighten it up? Narusasu/sasuanaru Two-shot. EDIT: I fixed the second chapter, because I had a few errors.
1. Chapter 1

A/R: This was in my head for so long, so I finally decided to type it out. This is just the first half of a two shot. Tell me if you would like me to continue it, but if I don't get any feedback, I'll know that this story isn't worth continuing.

October 10th

Naruto rolled over in his bed, tangling himself more into his bed sheet. The last thing he wanted to get out of bed today, but he undoubtedly had to get up.

'Damn missions.' He thought as he rolled over again, staring at the calendar. Tears gathered in the back of his cerulean eyes as he read the date.

October 10th.

The day the Kyuubi was ensealed within him, making him the so-called monster the villagers called him. He rolled to turn away from the calendar; the tears that once burned the back of his eyes ran down his face in salty rivers. He decided he wouldn't be going on any missions on a day like today; the villagers would throw tomatoes at him if he went outside, and he already knew they had scrawled the words monster on the side of his house. The blond rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head, hoping to get a few hours of nightmare free sleep.

Just as he was beginning to doze off into a somewhat peaceful sleep, there was a loud knock on the door. Groaning, he drug himself out of the bed, scrambling to untangle himself from the orange bed sheets. He pulled on pants and trudged over to the front door, groaning as the bright light invaded is eyes.

"Dobe, we aren't having any missions today."

Great. Just who Naruto needed to brighten his day. The youngest of the Uchiha clan stood in front of the blonde, hand in pocket and eyes bored. Naruto tried to hide his face from Sasuke, but it was difficult.

"Could you please call me that today, Sasuke?"

The raven was taken aback by Naruto's answer. This wasn't like the dweeb at all. He would have used a snarky come back, calling Sasuke a teme and yelled something about becoming the next hokage.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Sasuke saw a tear slid down the blonde's face as he failed to hide his face from the raven.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not." Naruto said a mixture of pain and sadness mixed in his voice. "Do you even know what today is?"

Sasuke shook his head no, a confused look in place of his usually stoic face.

"October 10th. Don't tell me you don't know what that is." Naruto said, more tears falling from his long eyelashes. He saw a few villagers pass his house, looks of anger and scorn on their faces. The blond took Sasuke's hand into his own and pulled him into his house, shutting the door behind him.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke ask, his cheeks taking on a faint pink blush as he released for the first time the blond was shirtless.

Naruto took a breath in and turned to him. "Do you know what day it is?" He asked as if he were talking to a child.

Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about when he saw a tail on the calendar over today's date.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I forgot." He said, biting his lip.

Naruto turned around, sighing and pulling off his pants to reveal a pair of orange boxers. "It's okay. I didn't expect a person like you to care anyway." He grabbed a towel and turned to a blushing Uchiha. "I'm going to take a shower. I don't care what you do, just-wha?!" He shrieked as a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso, pulling him into a hug.

"Naruto, I really am sorry. Please don't say I don't care." Sasuke whispered into his ear, laying his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed and turned around in the raven's arm to hug him quickly before prying himself out of the Uchiha's grasp.

"L -like I s-said. I'm g-go-going to take a s-shower." The blonde choked out before running into the bathroom and slamming the door, and locking it. He looked into the mirror to see a blush that spread down his cheeks onto his neck.

"Damn teme." He whispered to himself before pressing his face to the cold surface of the mirror. He sighed and slid of his boxers, jumping into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/R: So someone said they liked it, and I'm really happy you enjoyed it, so I shall continue. ONWARDS TO THE STORY

….After copyright

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Naruto. L

'Hn, the dobe's house is cleaner than I expected.' Sasuke sighed and took a look around the blond's house from his seat on the orange couch. He turned towards the bathroom door as it creaked open, revealing a towel covered Naruto, water dripping from his sunflower blond hair.

"Sasuke, you didn't leave?" Naruto gaped .

"Don't you want someone to spend your birthday with?" The raven asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, it's just no one usually cares enough to do anything more then throw things at me on my birthday." He said, a confused look still plastered on his face.

'He looks adorable when he's confused.' Sasuke flushed and quickly shook the thought from his head saying, "Well, get dressed. You're going to have a proper birthday this year."

Naruto blushed before turning and nearly tripping over his own feet on his way to his bedroom. Sasuke laughed quietly as he watched the blond stumble into his room, clumsily shutting the door.

*_LINEBREAK*_

"Where do you want to go first?" The blonde shrugged as he walked along the streets of Konoha with Sasuke.

"Are you hungry? We could go to the ramen shop." The raven questioned.

"But Sasuke, you don't even like ramen." Naruto stated, eyes studying the Uchiha's face.

"But, it's not my birthday." He said wryly as they stepped into the ramen shop.

Naruto ignored the look he got from the waitress as he slurped down the last of his ramen. Sasuke held back a laugh was he watched the younger boy try to lick the sticky broth on his chin. The raven reached across the table and wiped it away with his thumb. Naruto felt a blush creep up his face as he looked away and mumbled a small thank you. Sasuke had to run to the bathroom as he felt a river of blood threaten to pour from his nose.

*_LINEBREAK_*

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto groaned as he walked through the forest with the raven haired boy.

"You'll see, and I think you'll like it." He said flashing a small smile at his friend. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and turned Sasuke around to face him. Sasuke flushed as the blond moved his face closer to the ravens and stared down at his mouth.

"Sasuke, do that again." He whispered.

"D-do what?" The raven asked, becoming more flustered by the second.

"Smile," Naruto said as he backed up a decent amount from the blushing Uchiha. "I've never seen you smile. It's nice. I like it."

"T-thank you." Sasuke choked out as he started walk again, making the blond run to catch up with him.

"Here we are." The raven pulled aside a bush and stepping through the brush to the other side, pulling along an uncertain blond along with him.

They stepped into a green meadow, filled with blooming cherry blossom trees and a small lake. A clear blue sky above, filled with white puffy clouds reflected in the blonds eyes.

"How did you…?" He asked as he wondered out into the green grass.

"Kakashi told me I needed a 'calming place', The raven answered as the blond continued to gape at the summer wonderland, "So he helped me set a jutsu on this spot to keep it summer all the time. I thought you might enjoy a calming place like this, too." Sasuke said, smiling as Naruto took a seat by the lake, staring around at the glistening water.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Nobody has ever been this kind to me – especially on my birthday." Naruto turned and smiled at the Raven.

"You're welcome, dobe." He said as he took a seat by the blond. Naruto began to pull off his shirt, earning a flustered 'what the hell?!' look from Sasuke. He stood and threw his shirt at the raven, laughing when the Uchiha started flailing in a very un-Sasuke like way.

"C'mon, let's swim." Naruto said as he removed his pants, jumping into the cool water. He stared up at the raven as he removed his shirt to reveal his pale chest. Naruto realized he must have been staring when the raven raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto blushed and turned away, submerging himself in the water. Sasuke took off his pants and slowly walked into the water, testing the temperature. Sasuke went underwater, his hair laying flat instead of up in that bird-like style.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Wha-" Sasuke was cut short when he was tackled by a laughing blond. A splash war was started and resulted with Sasuke having to carry Naruto out of the water because of his laughing fit.

*_LATER_*

Naruto pointed out shapes in the clouds as he and Sasuke lay in the soft grass. The sky was beginning to darken, signaling that night was near. Naruto's eyes widened as a yellow-green light flashed above his head. He sat up quickly to see other small lights about the size of a pinhead flashed around the meadow.

"Sasuke, what are those?" He said, pointing to the lights in the grass.

"Those," Sasuke answered catching one in his hand, "Are called fireflies." He opened his hand so Naruto could see the small bug light up and fly away.

"Will they burn me?" Naruto asked, watching the small insects glow.

Suddenly, there was a sound. It was the most beautiful sound that had ever graced the blond's ears. Laughter; but not just any laughter. It was Sasuke's laugh that made the blond turn and stare at the beautiful sight. Sasuke's had his mouth slightly agape, his eyes closed as the lightning bugs lit up around his pale skin, making it glow and illuminate.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, making the raven stop and smile at him, "You should laugh more often. And smile. I like it when you're happy." Naruto grinned, making Sasuke's heart stop.

"Thank yo-" Sasuke was cut off when the blond laid his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Sasuke tried to stay calm, but his heart kept spazing, making it hard to keep his voice steady.

"M'tired, and you're comfy."Naruto whispered against the soft skin on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto, really?" Sasuke laughed when the blond hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the ground with him.

"Really." The blond yawned as he laid his head in the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke subconsciously put his arm around Naruto, pulling him closer.

"Ya know, Sasuke," The blond paused to look up at him, "Today was the best birthday I've ever had. Usually when I go outside on this day, people throw things at me; sometimes its fruit or rocks, sometimes its paint. Not to mention the multiple times I've had to repaint my house. W-wasn't I s-supposed to be an h-hero?" Sasuke looked down to discover the blond had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Naruto," The raven sat up, pulling Naruto into his arms and seating the blond in his lap. Naruto blushed and let the tears fall. He was already sitting in the raven's lap; how much more dignity could he loose?

"Naruto, they can't hurt you now. I'm here, and I won't let them." He whispered.

"S-sasuke, w-hy are you being so nice?" Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Naruto, I know what it's like to have nobody to tell you it's going to be okay. I know what's it's like to have nobody to say I love you. I know what it's like to be alone." Sasuke felt the tears start to fall from his eyes, onto Naruto's soft, sun kissed face.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke, cerulean meeting deep grey.

"I-I shouldn't h-hav-"Naruto was cut off when he felt soft lips capture his own, pulling away just as soon as they had come.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto yelped when he felt the Uchiha nuzzle into his neck, kissing it softly.

"Naruto, I don't want to be alone anymore." He whispered into the soft skin on the blond's neck.

"Neither do I." He whispered as the Uchiha brought his lips to his own.

A/R: GUYS. I'M SO CHEESY. I'M SORRY ;-;

Anyway, I hope you didn't dislike that.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
